Drills such as the drill described in Patent Document 1 have been known as drills used for machining work materials such as metal members. The drill described in Patent Document 1 includes a cutting edge provided to a tip portion surface, and a hard carbon film or a diamond electrodeposited fine grain layer that covers a cutting edge portion.
In the drill thus provided with the cutting edge portion covered with a covering layer of a hard carbon film or the like, the covering layer that covers a flank may partially peel.